He went insane without her
by Rainbows and flowers
Summary: What will happen when tomoe didn't catch Nanami when she was falling from her confession. Will he go insane without his beloved mistress?Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is kinda sad. i dont know if it is or not so review so i can post new chapters!**_

(Takes place as Nanami is getting rejected by tomoe)

"So what if I love you?"

Tomoe picks nanami up and dangles her over the ledge.

"Cool your head, you are speaking nonsense!" Tomoe said but then Nanami was out of his grasp

Nanami was falling and Tomoe went after her.

"Grab my hand Nanami!" Tomoe shouted but nanami just shouted, "No, you don't love me its better to die instead! Don't Touch me!"

Spellbound by her words he couldn't save her and he watched as she fell to the ground as he screamed her name.

Tomoe safely landed on the ground but Nanami was not so lucky. There was blood pooled around her and her eyes were closed with tears .

"Nanami, please get up. Don't leave me, please I beg you." Tomoe was in total shock and was overcome with insanity.

"NANAMI DON'T PLAY THESE GAMES NOW, WE HAVE TO GO HOME! I WILL MAKE YOU YOUR FAVORITE FOOD JUST PLEASE GET UP!" Tomoe shouted but Nanami didn't move.

The ambulance came and took her body away and Tomoe was on the ground crying with depression and a big force of guilt. He couldn't take it, she was really gone and his mistress had left him once again.

(At the shrine)

Tomoe locked himself in his room with just a candle and nanami's picture. He was always replaying the memories they had together and how they met.

"If only I was kinder, and accepted her feelings." Tomoe thought and the spirits were also very sad. It was like all the life in the shrine was gone and the warmth was snatched away and replaced with coldness and dark.

Tomoe was going to go insane because this is when he started to see her everywhere. What will happen to him? Will his beloved mistress come back somehow or will he stay insane or maybe forget about her?

All in the next chapter…

_**Hope you guys liked it! Review and give me suggestions! Thx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! My exams are not over yet but i found some spare time so i decided to make a chapter! Hope you like it and thank you for the awesome reviews and wonderful follows i greatly appreciate it and please don't lose hope on this story! **_

"Tomoe didn't come out of his room for days." Mizuki said in a low-tone.

The shrine was dull and lifeless and nobody came to the shrine anymore. After Mizuki and the others heard the news, nobody knew what to do in the shrine. Every day in the morning nanmi used to slip up or get late for school while tomoe used to scream at her. It used to be so fun and full of life and happiness when Nanami was here. But she is dead.

(In tomoe's head)

"You see if I died I wouldn't want you to end up like Mizuki, so that's why I said that. I would never want to leave you Tomoe, or the shrine I will always be here." Nanami said inside of Tomoe's head as he was recalling what she said.

"You liar, you said you wouldn't die and would not want me to end up like this. Look what you have done nanami, look at how I am." Tomoe thought as he was also remembering how nanami used to ruffle his hair touching his ears whenever they used to joke around.

"Why nanami, why did you die? I should have accepted your feelings and instead you died and I hurt you." Tomoe was depressed and he didn't sleep for days hoping nanami would poke out from the door saying that she was sorry she was late or something like that. But that never happened.

Tomoe went outside and saw I flutter of hair behind a tree. Tomoe got his fox fire and went to the tree but nobody was there. Puzzled tomoe went to the porch to think about nanami and their time together. His ears were flattened as he thought about her laugh and her touch. She was always full of life and happiness. Then he heard a familiar laugh.

"No, it can't be. She died. NANAMI COME OUT! IS THAT YOU, PLEASE I AM SORRY!" Tomoe ran to the place of her laughter but saw nothing. Then he saw a familiar girl laughing and running. It was nanami smiling with her warm smile and waving at him to follow. Tomoe did not need to be told twice because he wanted to hug nanami so bad. Then he arrived at the Ferris wheel, the place she loved the most. He couldn't take it anymore, he was on the verge of tears wanting to hold her, laugh with her, argue with her, and most importantly kiss her to tell her that he loved her too.

Then someone touched his shoulder, a familiar touch. He turned around to see Nanami smiling at him and running off to the Ferris wheel.

"NANAMI! DON'T GO PLEASE!" Tomoe shouted running after her. But she just laughed and ran off.

He couldn't find her anywhere.

"Why do you torture me like this, why?" Tomoe with the ears nanami used to tease and touch were flattened. He touched his ears trying to recall her touch and tried to imagine her voice, the same one who used to call him idiot tomoe. He would have followed her anywhere, but he couldn't die as easily as he was a Yokai.

"I miss you Nanami, come back to me." Tomoe said as he started to walk home. Someone was watching him. Watching his every move, watching him go crazy.

Who is that person watching him….. All in the next chapter…..

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I still need to study so do not lose hope in this story and keep on reviewing and following. I got all these notifications from this story that i was so touched that you like this story! I just had to update! Thank you so so so very much. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! thank you for your reviews and follows! I will keep posting and tell me how you want me to end this story!**_

(In tomoe's mind)

"So what if I love you?"

Tomoe picks nanami up and dangles her over the ledge.

"Cool your head, you are speaking nonsense!" Tomoe said but then Nanami was out of his grasp

Nanami was falling and Tomoe went after her.

"Grab my hand Nanami!" Tomoe shouted but nanami just shouted, "No, you don't love me its better to die instead! Don't Touch me!"

Spellbound by her words he couldn't save her and he watched as she fell to the ground as he screamed her name.

Tomoe safely landed on the ground but Nanami was not so lucky. There was blood pooled around her and her eyes were closed with tears .

"Nanami, please get up. Don't leave me, please I beg you."

(out of his mind)

"Why. Why. Why. Why." Tomoe repeated that day and night. He truly went insane, and everyone was really worried about him. Then he screamed. Everyone went to him to check what happened.

"NANAMI IS RIGHT THERE! TELL HER TO COME BACK; SHE WILL NOT LISTEN TO ME! ALL SHE IS DOING IS LAUGHING! WHY?!" Tomoe sank to the floor and started to cry again. He heard her laughter, her voice, her. Everywhere. It was like torture for him as he could never touch her, tease her, and most of all tell her how much he loves her.

Everyone gathered around him and tried to console him, but it never worked because he had the greatest pain. Every day he would visit her grave and talk to her, then run around trying to chase something.

The bushes rustled and tomoe looked up. Then he saw it. There was no mistake that was her, in her spirit form.

"I am sorry tomoe, I was keeping a watch over you and I saw you struggle, it all cause of me th-." Nanami was cut off with tomoe lunging towards her. He finally embraced her and touched her and started to cry.

"Where did you go, I was looking for you. Never leave me ever again, promise me I will always be your familiar and lover." Tomoe said but nanami smiled and cried tears of joy.

"I cannot stay for long, I have to go." Nanami said with sadness.

Tomoe looked up and refused to let go. He had her now and is not going to let her go away again.

"Tomoe, thank you for everything and for your love and happy times we shared, but I am afraid this is where we stop. I cannot hold my physical form anymore and we may never meet again. I am sorry." Nanami said crying.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME AGAIN! I PROMISE I WILL NOT CAUSE TROUBLE FOR YOU ANYMORE! JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN, NOT LIKE THIS." Tomoe hugged her tighter and tried to get her touch, preserve her voice and laughter. Then there was a faint bye forever and he was soon hugging nothing. He couldn't believe it, she was gone again.

He remembered her laughter, her voice, her face, her funny temper. That was all gone now, forever.

Forever….. it means eternally and never ending, he yearned for her eternally, thought about her eternally, and loved her more than anything eternally.

What happens in the next chapter…..

_**Hope you liked it, tell me how you want to end this, happy or sad. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING BECAUSE I GET ENCOURAGEMENT AND MY EXAMS ARE ALMOST OVER SO YEA! I WILL POST SOON SO DON'T LOSE HOPE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in so long. My exams are so long and i got some follows so i decided that i should post another chapter so you guys don't lose hope. Well i hope you like it and keep reviewing. Oh, and thank you Spanish lady for giving me advice and i will put some action. Thanks.**_

Nanami disappeared and left Tomoe once again. He loved her more than anything, what is he gonna do now. Just then a familiar figure stood up from the bushes. It was Tomoe's old master, Mikage. Tomoe was shocked. Mikage walked towards him and comforted him as Tomoe cried more than he ever did.

"WHY, WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?! DID I TAKE IT TOO FAR?! WHY DID I NOT ACCEPT HER FEELINGS!? IT IS ALL MY FAULT!"Tomoe then stood up rubbing his eyes and headed to the shrine with Mikage following him.

(At the shrine)

Tomoe and Mikage were at a table drinking sake. Tomoe looked at the Sakura tree and remembered something Nanami said to him once.

"Hey Tomoe, will you ever leave me, like as a familiar?" flashback nanami asked.

"No, what kind of question is that?" Tomoe replied with his usual teasing face and voice.

"Fine, then promise me that we will never leave each other. Let's swear by this Sakura Tree." Flashback Nanami was persistent so Tomoe sighed.

"Whatever, I promise." Tomoe replied and smiled as he saw flashback nanami brimming with happiness.

"That girl was such a liar. We had promised each other and she broke it." Tomoe looked at it and his eyes were full of sadness.

"Well, you must be wondering why I am here. And i am not here to be the land god, i have a solution to your problem. I have a solution to bring Nanami back." Mikage sad and Tomoe's ears perked up when he heard her name. Nanami.

"WHAT?! REALLY, TELL ME NOW I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING JUST TELL ME HOW TO BRING HER BACK TO ME!" Tomoe was way too anxious and and happy to hear this news.

"Whoa, calm down. This way is not going to be easy but if you succeed, Nanami will come back." Mikage then told him what he had to do. Tomoe was shocked at the task, but nothing is going to stop him from getting Nanami Nothing at all.

Tomoe was packing some things for his trip. Mizuki came up to him.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Mizuki asked.

"I am going to bring Nanami back at all costs no matter what. Nothing is going to stop me, whether it is the Death god or not." Tomoe's eyes were full of determination.

Mizuki sighed," Then you better bring her back safe and sound." Mizuki left.

Tomoe was all ready to go and Mikage stopped him.

"On your trip, take this, it will help you in the time of need, and you will know when to use it." MIkage gave him two blue sticks. Tomoe thanked him and left with only one goal in mind.

Get Nanami.

(what Mikage told Tomoe)

'You have to take "THE" path to "HIM" and get her. Be careful you kno w exactly how he plays. And i cannot guarantee he will give her back alive." Mikage looked at him.

"She will come back alive no matter what." Tomoe said

"Never make promises you can't keep" The death god was watchin, very very carefully.

Behind him was one person, Nanami, in a deep deep slumber.

_**Hey guys hope you liked it! I NEED YOUR OPINION ON HOW TO END IT AS HER DYING OR HAPPILY EVER AFTER! TELL ME AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW! BYE I WILL KEEP POSTING SO DON'T LOSE HOPE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is last chapter hope you like it!_**

Tomoe was walking along the demon world path when he stopped to look around. It was unusual to see nobody around or outside. Everything was locked up tight.

"What is happening?" Tomoe thought as he walked cautiously.

Just then he saw a flash of thunder and was immediately surrounded by strange leaves.

"So, you are tomoe?" A voice came but there was nobody there.

"Who are you, show yourself!?" Tomoe said and then threw fox fire in all directions. There was laughter.

"Don't waste your energy; you will need it to get your land god back." The voice came again and tomoe looked angry.

"TELL ME WHERE NANAMI IS!" tome was furious but instead he heard laughter and he saw a figure come down and a cage.

There was a cruel looking man with a cage holding a sleeping girl. It was nanami and the Death god.

"NANAMI!" Tome was thrilled and then there were spiked surrounding her.

"That is as far as you will get fox." The death god looked serious.

"What the hell do you want, release nanami right now or else I will destroy you." Tomoe said

"Ha ha ha ha. Looks like you are still as wild as ever for just a mere human girl." The death god walked to the cage and held nanami in his arms. He put something around her neck and placed her back in the cage.

"Then why don't you just kill me now and save your beloved land god before it is too late." Just then tome released a huge blast of fox fire and a fierce battle had begun.

(After 2 hours of fighting)

Tome was on top of the death god with a sword ready to slice.

"You will pay for what you have done death god!" Then tome was going to kill him when he heard someone shout.

Nanami was awake put looked very weak.

"Don't kill him, don't kill him. Without the death god everything will be unbalanced." Nanami said and tome dropped his sword and ran to her with tears in his eyes.

"Nanami, I was so worried please never leave me." Tome was very happy seeing her and so was nanami.

"Lets go home, please nanami." Tomoe looked at her again and was relieved and extremely happy seeing her real smile.

"Well, only if you never give me mushrooms ever again!" Nanami was still her old self and Tomoe's heart swelled seeing her smile. How much he yearned to see that smile and voice. Her hand ruffled his hair slightly touching his ears.

"Idiot tome, where the heck were you all this time?!" nanami asked and then laughed and cried at the same time hugging tomoe.

"I will carry you home now and I will not take no as an answer." Tome said and nanami happily complied.

Just then the death god rose.

"Don't get too attached she will also perish and die forever. Just let her go." The death god said as he rose with a smirk.

That stopped tome. He knew she was just a human and she will soon die. He could never even think if she left him again.

Then the death god lunged toward tome with a sword and then he closed his eyes.

Nothing came, no pain. He opened it and saw nanami in front of him with blood at her stomach. The death god was shocked. Tome looked at her and realized what she did.

Nanami collapsed and the last thing she said was I love you tome, forever.

"NANAMI!"

(At the shrine a few years later)

Tomoe really went insane to the point where he had to be locked in a room.

He was truly insane after nanami died, for him.

Then he saw the sun rise through the window. It was just as bright as her smile.

Today was really special. Tomoe got up and smashed the door effortlessly. And walked out while everyone tried to stop him but was smashed away.

First he stopped by the music store, got a disc and walked out without paying. Then he went and bought flowers and chocolate.

He was at a hill, it was a grassy hill surrounded by flowers and a really beautiful tree. The sky was bright blue with few puffy white clouds. Then under the blossoming tree was a grave, a certain grave. Nanami.

(Flashback)

"Hey tomoe, for my birthday can we go to this hill with a few things and celebrate there?!" Namami asked excitedly.

"What's with this weird request? Fine whatever as long as it is not too much trouble." Tome said trying to hide his smile.

"YAY! I CAN'T WAIT!" Nanami was really happy and tomoe looked at her lovingly. And then they both laughed.

(end of flashback)

"Happy birthday nanami." Tomoe said with a nice smile and sat down and played a very slow song.

Then the breeze picked up making a perfect scene as the flowers blew through the wind.

A tear came out of tomoe's eye as he remembered Nanami. He cried remembering her laugh and the happy times they spent with each other.

He lied down next to her grave and slept. He slept with a tear and a smile.

Nobody knew how he died as he was a yokai, but his grave was placed under the same tree next to nanami. They are together again, in heaven. One word was on both of their graves, it was _forever lovers._

_Forever, eternally and never ending just like their love. He was right, he followed wherever his lover went, forever….._

**_Hope you liked this! Please tell me how you felt and see my other story Thanks!_**


	6. A short after story

_**this is a short after story enjoy!**_

"Daddy, why do we come here every week? Who are these people?" a little girl asked looking up at her father.

"Honey, these people were my best of friends, they accepted me and we had many memories. They died, they always loved each other.

"Really? Wow, that is amazing, and this place is beautiful where we are. Did they love each other a lot?" the little girl was very persistent and curious about the two graves in front of her.

"Yes, they loved each very much. It was very beautiful but sad." The man stood and placed flowers. A single tear drop rolled down his face remembering them. Their time, their happiness and their story.

"Hey daddy? Can you tell me who they are?" the little girl saw an old music player covered in weeds and grass. She brushed it away and cleaned it. Then she pressed play and a very beautiful but sad melody came from it. The breeze picked up and the flowers danced through the air.

Certainly, i will dear. Their story is very nice but sad. Their names were Nanami and Tomoe." the man started and the girl listened.

It was a beautiful scenery and then the girl asked.

"What do you mean by forever lovers?" the girl asked interrupting his story.

"It means that they will always love each other and never stop." He said with a smile.

"Wow, that is amazing and long. Even if they are gone can they still love each other?" She asked but the man looked at her and frowned.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" he said and she looked at him and laughed and asked him to continue. He continued with the story. In his mind he said, " Yes, you can still love if you are gone."

So he was telling the story of the two lovers, Nanami and Tomoe. They were forever lovers and eternally loved each other. And never stopped. It is said that when you visit that place that you can hear their voice and laughter, feel the happiness and feel their eternal love, their undying loyalty to each other.

Forever, eternal, undying... was their love and always will be...


End file.
